Fairy Tail Yuri, Futanari, Yaoi & Gender-bent Fantasies
by ExpressLover22
Summary: Drabbles for the viewers choice. Yuri! Futarnari! Gender-bent and also Yaoi! {Short Hiatus}


**Hey, viewers so I know you guys maybe are mad at me, but please forgive me. A lot has happened in the two years I took off. School out right now, so I should have more time to update stories that I have started and post ones' that I haven't written yet. But I'm back and not leaving for awhile unless something comes up then I will post a note stating why I'll be gone, but until then I hope you like my re-edit yaoi story, it should be better now. So I hope it to my viewer's enjoyment**

 **P.S. There will be a few story changes, so look out for those, some will be new and other old.**

 **Hope you like it!**

Fairy Tail, the best guild in the world was very quiet today no brawling or anything, and if that wasn't any better, a specific mage was seething not with anger but frustration.

Gray Fullbuster was pissed off, not because Juvia was continually proclaiming her love for him on a non-stop basis, which was annoying to him or because there were no jobs on the request board. No, he was furious because a certain pink hair dragon slayer was nowhere in sight for Gray to bash his fist into his rival face or kick in the gut.

"Where the fuck is that stupid ash for brains?" Gray paced back and forth ready and itched for a fight.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Lucy asks seeing the irradiated expression on the ice mage face.

"Yeah, why are you yelling for no reason." Erza also asks slightly getting annoyed with Gray antics.

Gray turned his sight to the women with a glare just, made them jump a little when they saw the coldness in his eyes. "Natsu not here for me to beat up. Happy here, but where the fuck is that stupid idiot?" He yelled making an icy dark aura appear around him.

This sending chills down both women and Neko back, just shook their head on how both were complete idiots always wanting to fight and nothing else.

"Oy Gray! Natsu said he would stay home and chill since it was little hotter than ever today and he sent me to stay with Wendy for the night. Happy finish saying bouncing up and down on his tail, not noticing the fire in Gray eyes.

"What a moron he a damn furnish and shit, but if that idiot at home, then I could go there and beat him to a bloody pulp and walk back home in victory from him being knocked out. Thanks, Happy." Gray said before making a quick dash to Natsu house in the woods, leaving behind a face palming Lucy and Erza, and fish craving Happy.

Running all the way through the forest, Gray came up with the evil idea to beat Natus so the fire dragon slayer can finally admit that the ice wizard was the supreme victor no matter what. Oh, how Gray would brag about his victory every day to the poor dragon slayer.

"Ah ha, there it is Natsu stupid house," Gray said with a mischievous smile.

Being that Gray was the only one in the guild that knew where Natsu lived, surprise a lot of the members. Since the only reason Gray knew was that he followed Natsu one time to beat him up, only that didn't work out in favor for the poor ice mage, for the fire mage had left soon before the ice mage had even arrived.

Gray knocking just to make sure that Natsu was home didn't hear anything. " _Strange, Happy said he was home by himself."_ Gray thought.

"Idiot must be asleep. Perfect now he definitely won't know I'm here...hehe." The raven hair male laughs giving a devious smile.

Pushing the door open, Gray tiptoed towards Natsu bedroom ready to jump him and beat the living daylights out of him.

"Oh prepare yourself ash brain you about to get your ass handed to you." Gray whisper with a creepy smirk dotting stars in his eyes.

Once opening the door ready to pounce the ice wizard was frozen still. Much to this surprise, Gray started to notices that blood was beginning to ooze out of him onto his black shoes and the wooden floor.

If nothing else could shock Gray Fullbuster in anywhere else in the world, seeing what Natsu Dragneel was doing on his bed, literally was the most shocking of them all.

There on top of the bed lied Natsu on all fours with his back turn towards the ice mage moaning like a bitch in heat, while drilling a vibrating dildo in his ass, and stroking his very rock hard erection. "Ah, —fuck me Gray." the dragon slayer said while rotating the dildo in farther and stroking himself rougher making his moans louder.

Gray stiff at what he just heard, made most of all the blood in his body rush to his groin, at hearing the fire mage moan his name while masturbating. Even by witnessing this, the ice mage couldn't deny that seeing Natsu pleasuring himself while thinking about him was a more celebrated turn-on than anything else.

Gray couldn't do anything but to watch intensely at how Natsu had lifted back up to, now start riding the dildo while still stroking the massive member in his hand. Gray knew he was attracted to men and had always dreamed of wanting to fuck Natsu, just from seeing how sexy and powerful he was but now he realizes he was finally getting an opportunity at that seeing this was happening in his view.

Natsu, on the other hand, was not aware of the ice mage standing at his bedroom door. The fire mage himself was too thoroughly delighted with his pleasure to even noticed that he was giving a show. "Ah…. fuck, G-Gray, deeper…. ha…. Fuck me harder." The fire mage moaned louder, while vigorously pumping his shaft, while moving his hips up and down on the spinning toy, hitting his sweet spot, while he imagines it to be his secret crush cock instead.

" _Shit! Natsu looks so fucking sexy right now. Fuck fighting; I'll fuck him instead."_ Gray thought while unzipping his pants to pull his member out and begin stroking it while slowly walking over to the dragon slayer bed.

Gray now standing near the end of Natsu bed, continually pumping himself, watching how the dragon slayer was almost close to his end when he saw it happen. Natsu starting to bounce at a fierce pace, felt his ball tighten, long before he went down one last time and screamed while feeling himself cum, all over his chest and face.

"Ha... ha... T-That was awesome; I wish I had the real thing though." Natsu panted coming down from his high until he smelt a familiar scent and turn around to his surprise to see Gray standing there and stroking himself.

"Sup Natsu that was hot there, but if you want I can give you what you really want. If you have any energy left." Gray said with a smirk to the blushing dragon slayer, while still pumping himself, wanting desperately to make sure Natsu couldn't walk for the next few days or so.

Moving his eyes down, Natsu gazed at the erect organ in Gray hand, licking his lips seeing how the ice mage was more prolonged than him in both width and length, and that he wanted it so bad. Feeling his member hardening again, Natsu stood up from the bed to walk around and come face to face with Gray.

"Don't ever count me out ice princess. I'm all fired up now." Natsu said before coming close too Gray and wrapping his arms around the raven hair boy neck and pushing his plump lips to the ice mage own. Gray eyes widen when Natsu started kissing him, which he didn't mind it and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the fire mage waist, pulling Natsu closer. "Mmm… Natsu." Gray moaned before opening his mouth to stick his tongue out and rub it against the pink hair male bottom lip, which Natsu happily allowed Gray to enter to meet with his own.

Swirling their tongues together with hot passion, Gray could taste fire and a little cum from Natsu earlier orgasm, that the raven hair mage couldn't deny that it felt better than any other male he had slept with in the past. Pulling Natsu closer, Gray glided his hands down from the fire mage waist until he felt Natsu ass, and gripped it roughly, kneading it like dough in his hands, earning sensual moans from the pink hair boy mouth.

"Ah…. G-Gray." Natsu moans grinding his hips into the older male, hearing a breathless groan escape Gray mouth. Which Natsu swallowed sticking his tongue farther in the ice wizard wet craven. Gray delighted within the passion of his crush, felt both his and Natsu erection pushing together earning more moans from both males, that neither could hold in. Gray feeling more forceful couldn't resist but to start grinding and thrusting into Natsu groin, making the fire mage grip harder to Gray shoulders.

"Mmm…. ha…fuck that feel…. ah… s-so g-good." Natsu started stuttering from Gray humping and kneading of his groin and ass, that he couldn't resist but grinding his hips with Gray own.

"Ah… Natsu, shit that feels good." Gray moan feeling how both his and Natsu grinding and humping is giving them sweet friction of sweat and a musky smell from their cocks rubbing against each other.

After maybe another minute or so, both males pulled back from their French kiss with both their tongues sticking out and drool running down their chins, with a spit line still connecting their wet appendages.

Giving a slap to Natsu ass, Gray leans in to whisper into his lover's ear, but not before running his tongue around the younger male outer shell of his lobe, and giving a quick nip to it. "Natsu seeing how you want me. I know you so badly want to stick my big cock down that tight throat of yours right?" Gray said not seeing the blush that the fire mage was sporting from his lover naughty words.

With another moan escaping his mouth from Gray squeezing his ass, Natsu swiftly went to kneel on his knees in front of the humongous cock in front of his face. With Natsu only able to reach 8 inches when erected, Gray was a full 10 inches.

"Come on Natsu put that slutty mouth to work," Gray said, rubbing his hands through the soft pink locks, before placing a firm grip on it.

"I've wanted this for so long." Natsu said licking his lips at the grand prize of his sexual desires.

Gray hearing that felt his stomach burn from the inside at Natsu words. Natsu eyeing the pulsing organ, reached out with his hand to grip it, earning a hiss from the older male, bringing a smirk to the pink hair male face.

Natsu begins moving his hand up and down, while making sure to keep a good grip on the hard shaft. Natsu starting to stroke Gray cock earned breathlessly or in Natsu mind sexy groans from the older male about him. The fire mage please with himself, put his other hand around Gray huge dick and started giving him the best handjob, than ever.

"Ah…. yes, N-Natsu keep g-going." Gray moans feeling how hot and warm the dragon slayer hands were around his shaft.

Natsu feeling his lust rising could feel his body starting to release some of his juices from his shaft while seeing that pre-cum was beginning to leak out the tip of Gray shaft. _"Oh, Mavis Gray leaking cum from his dick. It is so white and shiny. Fuck, I want to taste him in my mouth and down my throat."_ Natsu thought, before leaning forward, sticking his tongue to run the wet appendage over the leaking slit earning a louder moan from his lover mouth, which brought the dragon slayer utter satisfaction.

The fire mage please with his lover reaction, did it again and this time didn't pull back. Sticking his tongue back out, Natsu ran his tongue from the base all the way to the tip, relinquishing in the taste of Gray cold cock around his hot tongue. Running his slippery tongue around every angle, Natsu couldn't resist anymore and took the entire shaft into his mouth and began sucking to a non-stop extent.

"Ahhhh…. fuck, N-Natsu…. haaa…. that so good, don't stop." Gray moan feeling the, furnish oven of the dragon slayer mouth. _"Don't worry baby; I won't. I want your sexy cum down my slutty throat."_ Natsu thought, while simultaneously swirling his tongue around the hard cock while bobbing his head back and forth trying to push himself farther down the shaft.

Gray not being able to restrain himself anymore started mouth fucking Natsu, while gripping both sides of the fire mage hair. Natsu feeling Gray thrust roughly into his mouth, began deepthroating the long shaft down his throat until he could feel it touching the back. "Ahhh …... shit, Natsu how are so good at this," Gray said gritting his teeth while he face fucked the young male.

Gray not knowing that Natsu having always felt the need to be with Gray, the fire mage would still practice with his dildo, or head over to the male prostitute brothel just over town and give some head to satisfy his urge for the ice mage he felt so strongly with his feelings.

"Gahhh…mmmm…G-Gray, m-more." Natsu gagged feel his cheek turn pink and tears filling his eyes, with the ice mage plowing his throat repeatedly.

Natsu bobbing his head faster and faster, taste more of Gray pre-cum starting to leak out onto his tongue, and couldn't resist but want to pleasure and satisfy Gray only for himself. Natsu leans up more on his knees, moving his arm behind his back until he starts pushing a finger inside his hole, penetrating all the way.

Once feeling cum beginning to leak out of his shaft, Natsu picks up the pace and push the second finger in, then a third while scissoring himself. Getting himself well prepared to feel Gray big fat shaft inside him, wanting to be dominated by his rival so bad, and filled with the yummy white liquid he was tasting on his wicked tongue.

"Ahh…. N-Natsu I'm close." Gray moan feeling how wonderful the dragon slayer was at giving head, and also seeing Natsu prepping himself for what was to come. _"Damn it; I didn't know he was this slutty. Maybe I can still win my victory today…Hehe! Killing two birds with one stone."_ Gray thought before he moans again feeling Natus hum and vibrate sending an incredible sensation around Gray shaft.

Natsu repeatedly bobbing his head faster and faster tasted more and more cum spilling on his tongue, and was moaning to it while still fingering his ass. Gray is feeling his ball tightening, and dick twitching didn't get to even speak before spilling his thick seed down the dragon slayer throat.

"Fuckkkk…. ha…. Natsu drinks it all." Gray yelled still feeling his cock release a lot of cum inside Natsu mouth. Natsu, on the other hand, pulled his fingers from his ass, to grip Gray thigh while allowing the ice mage to fill his throat with all his hot cum, which the fire mage was eagerly swallowing down his throat, making sure not to miss a single drip.

Finally feeling his orgasm come to an end, Gray pulled back from Natsu mouth, leaning back to steady his stance, while catching his breath. Once coming back to reality, Gray looked up to see Natsu face flustered and tears in his eyes, while he licked all of the leftover sperm from his lips while looking utterly sexy while doing it.

"Fuck Natsu I didn't know you were this fucking sexy," Gray spoke before grabbing Natsu and pushing both of them onto the bed with the ice mage now fully naked hovering over the pink hair male.

Gray feeling his dick come back to life, lean down to give a sloppy wet kiss to his dragon slayer again, this time dominating the kiss, by gliding his tongue around Natsu cavern, hitting every spot, while earning mewls and moans from the fire starter. Natsu loving how rough and dominate Gray was pushed his tongue back to match with Gray own. Gray moaning from the kissing could still taste himself inside Natsu mouth and loved every inch of it.

"Ah…. mmmm…. G-Gray fuck me! Fuck this horny dragon." Natsu moans feeling Gray harden member being push into his erection.

"Don't worry my dragon. I promise I'm going to fuck you like you never be fucked before." Gray replied, before leaning back and lifting both of Natsu legs up high, so his ass was all to the ice mage view.

Gray smirking, reached behind him to pull some lube out of his pants, for anytime he just wanted to have sex with a guy. Open the lid and poured some on his shaft, rubbing it all around, before leaning over to make out with Natsu once more while pushing his massive rod inside the dragon slayer tight hole, making them pull back and moan with pure passion and pain together.

"Ha…. shit Natsu, you're so hot and tight." Gray moan feeling how the dragon slayer insides were really like a burning furnish. "So fucking good, I could leave my dick in here for hours," Gray spoke looking down at the blushing slayer.

Natsu blushing at Gray statement, moaned himself when feeling the tip near his particular spot, that he wrapped his arms around Gray bringing the ice mage down to kiss him once more, before pulling back and whispering in his lover's ear.

"Ah… Gray, you can move now." Natsu spoke before leaning back to run his hands up and down the ice mage tone ripple abs, feeling the raw strength of years of training.

Gray seeing Natsu lustful look, got him all hot again, and proceed to pull out earning a whimper from the rosy hair male, only to leave the tip in, before roughly thrusting back into the young pink hair male ass, receiving a loud yelp from Natsu.

"Ah…G-Gray…ah…so big" Natsu moan feeling the thickness of his lover fill every inch of him while moaning into a hot mess.

"Fuck! Natsu…. ngh…. you feel so good." Gray moan himself thrusting deeper into Natsu until he was balls deep, feeling the young mage wither underneath him.

"Gray… ahh…. Don't stop! Faster!" Natsu moan again. Gray hearing Natsu plea, started moving his hips faster, while at the same time grinding his waist so he could fine that one particular spot, that would make Natsu start. "AHHHH!" Gray found it and began repeatedly hitting that spot over and over again

Natsu feeling his breath getting ragged. Thought his insides were on fire and couldn't, help but to tighten his hold on the older male waist, wanting to feel Gray closer to him than ever. Natsu needing to feel Gray hard, strong, and sexy chest next to him, interlocked his legs tight to where the heel of his feet was digging into Gray rear, making the ice mage deeper his thrusts into the young male.

"G-Gray…. ah…. touch me please!" Natsu begged, looking into the raven hair male black eyes, which held nothing but pure desire in wanting to satisfy Natsu needs.

"Natsu!" Gray said before reaching in between their sweaty bodies and gripping the fire mage erected shaft, stroking his fast in his hand while matching with each thrust.

"Ah… Gray! Yes! Fuck me harder!" Natsu said, feeling both of his sweet spots being hit with incredible pleasure.

"N-Natsu! I'm close." Gray said gritting his teeth while still thrusting faster feeling his release about to exploded and stroking Natsu fast as well, wanting to see the cute uke face on his pink hair lover. "Can I come inside." Gray moaned feeling his hips now working on autopilot.

"Yes! Fuck…. Ahhhh…. Fill me, Gray! Cum in my ass NOW!" Natsu yelled feeling the thick dick hit his prostate hard, making his asshole clench tight.

"Ah, Shit! Natsu I'm cumming, I'm cumming …... ahhh" Gray moaned feeling himself unload inside of the dragon slayer while hearing Natsu moan loud as hell when the ice mage noticed something wet and sticky in his hand and on his stomach.

"Ha! Ha! T-That was amazing." Natsu said coming down from his high. "Yeah, it sure was," Gray replied coming down from his as well.

Gray crashing onto Natsu body, slowed his breathing before rolling over to the side to where he was lying close to his lover warm body. About to doze off, the ice mage almost passed out before he starts to laugh, opening his eyes to look down and see Natsu licking his cum off of Gray abs.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Gray asked, not being bothered by it, at all and seeing how it was pretty hot anyway.

Natsu rolling his body over so it could be pressed against the ice mage bulkier one, pushing down hard, until he earned a moan from both his and Gray mouths, feeling their limp dick touch each other.

"What do you think I'm doing Gray. I'm licking you clean." Natsu said giving a flustered look at the older male.

"You don't have to do that though, I kind of like it on me," Gray said with a cocky smirk, earning a blush from the pink hair slayer. "Besides it pretty hot, and besides I was wondering something," Gray said before looking dead on into the pretty black onyx eyes.

"What?" Natsu asks.

Gray rolling them over so that he was on top, lean down and kiss the plump lips of the slayer, earning a moan from his to which the raven hair male stuck his tongue in, dominating the young man, before pulling back to stare at him.

"I was wondering… Well hoping, that this wasn't a onetime thing." Gray asks hoping to stay this close to Natsu forever.

Natsu smiles, before placing a quick, chaste kiss on Gray lips, before pulling back. "No way Gray, I've wanted you since I met you," Natsu said bringing a smile to the ice mage face.

"Well I'm glad I made a house visit today then, and furthermore that you can finally claim me superior over you." Gray stated..

"Heheh…. I glad you did come by, and you will never be victor over except when we're in the bed." Natsu retored.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel forever and afterwards." Gray said.

"I love you too Gray Fullbuster." Natsu replied before giving one more kiss to his lover handsome face, and both men rest their eyes for tomorrow adventure together.

 **So I hope it was good, for my first. Please leave reviews.**

 **Until next time See ya!**


End file.
